<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught (Accidentally) by AK_Qhyrstol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980721">Caught (Accidentally)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/AK_Qhyrstol'>AK_Qhyrstol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or not), Arthur is getting better, Canon Era, Emotional Constipation, Good Morgana (Merlin), Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/AK_Qhyrstol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana needs to convince Arthur to rebel against Uther (again). When she arrives at his chambers, she stumbles across an unsurprising scene. (Unsurprising as in FINALLY.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught (Accidentally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place sometime during series one and two (before Morgana turns witchy and all that).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana was making her way through the castle, heading for Arthur’s quarters. She wouldn’t bother with him in the first place (mostly because he was just so <em>stubborn),</em> but this was sort of important.</p>
<p>That basically meant that Uther was being a paranoid dumb ass (again) and needed to be disobeyed (again), but she couldn’t do this by herself (unfortunately). Maybe she could convince Merlin to help, too? He was usually with Arthur, anyway.</p>
<p>Morgana reached the door, knocking only briefly before opening it with a small creak.</p>
<p>There was a yelp and a crash at the unexpected sound, and Morgana was confused for a few seconds before her mouth dropped opened in shock.</p>
<p>Merlin and Arthur were in a precarious position, Arthur’s arm wrapped around Merlin’s waist and bringing him closer. Merlin’s hand was on Arthur’s shoulder. A broken vase lied on the floor.</p>
<p>Both of their lips were swollen red.</p>
<p>They both looked painfully embarrassed, flushing deeply as they jumped apart, stuttering out poor explanations.</p>
<p>"We were just-"</p>
<p>"He was just dressing me for the day-"</p>
<p>"Yes, he got his shirt torn, so I needed to take it off to mend it-"</p>
<p>"Arthur. Merlin.” Morgana interrupted. They immediately went silent and Morgana could see the slight fear in their eyes.</p>
<p>"You’ve got to be more careful with this, you know.” She said slowly. Merlin brightened and said:</p>
<p>"So this means you won’t get Uther to sentence me to death?"</p>
<p>"You better not tell my father, Morgana-" Arthur started, but Morgana shook her head.</p>
<p>"You two are oblivious. It was about time anyway. Although - and I’m sorry to interrupt - there’s something important I need to discuss with you."</p>
<p>"Morgana," Arthur sighed, "I’ve already tried speaking with him, he just won’t listen to anyone. You know what he's like whenever he hears the words 'magic' or 'sorcerer'."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Arthur, let her speak." Merlin said, bending over and picking up the pieces of the broken vase. Arthur stared at his bum for a moment longer than necessary and quickly walked to the other side of the room (almost as if restraining himself from doing something foolish), clearing his throat. He deliberately did <em>not</em> look Merlin in the eye.</p>
<p>"Ignore him. As you were saying-"</p>
<p>Morgana looked over just in time to see Merlin roll his eyes fondly.</p>
<p>Really, it <em>was</em> about time. Their constant ogling was starting to get on her nerves. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I somehow got caught up in this fandom and this will be my contribution (for now).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>